


Enjolras and his Daddy

by s4r4h



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattooed Enjolras, Tattooed Grantaire, body piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4r4h/pseuds/s4r4h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the following prompt on the Kink Meme:</p><p>"grantaire in all his scruffy 30-something glory meets twinkjolras at a bar or something (holy fuck is he even legal?) and they hit it off<br/>turns out twinkjolras is just downright dirty and gets grantaire to be his daddy and he likes to walk around in his panties and play innocent because he knows that's what his daddy likes"</p><p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13775.html?thread=11359183#t11359183</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grantaire walked into the dimly lit club and headed straight to the bar, having been here often enough over the last 10 years that the staff, bouncers and most of the regulars knew him if not by name, then definitely by reputation.

The flashing lights showed off his muscles and the tattoos wrapping his burly arms, and he knew that there were more than a few people openly staring as he bent over the bar and ordered a vodka on the rocks, winking lewdly at the guy serving him. He turned and leaned back on the bar, surveying the room. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for tonight, but it'd been a long week and he definitely needed a distraction.

His eye was caught by a flash of light hair and glitter at the other end of the bar, and as the crowd cleared and he got a better view, Grantaire had to hold back a gasp. The boy was sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, ignoring the looks he was getting from more than one direction as he chatted to one of the bartenders. He looked maybe sixteen at best, with blond hair flowing over his shoulders, and make-up on his lips and eyelids glittering in the low light. He was simply dressed, in just black skinny jeans and a tight white shirt, but to Grantaire he was mouth-watering. And he knew he'd found his distraction for the night.

Grantaire downed his drink and slowly stalked towards the beautiful boy, glaring at anyone else who got too close. The bar stool next to the boy's freed up, and Grantaire claimed it at once, ordering another vodka before turning on his stool to stare at the vision next to him. He looked even better up close, so Grantaire downed his second drink and decided to make a move.

"It's Shiro, right?"

The blond turned slightly and raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry?"

Grantaire flashed his most devastating grin. "The eyeshadow. Shiro, right?"

The boy blushed. "It's from the Legends Collection. Well done."

Grantaire shrugged, and he caught the boy eyeing his shoulders. "My room-mate's a fan. I'm Grantaire, by the way. But you can call me R, if you like."

The blond turned to face him fully and smiled back at him. "I'm Enjolras. But if we're keeping up with the French, you can call me Ange."

"I didn't expect you to get that. Most people don't."

"Yeah, well. Pretty sure there's a few things that are unexpected about me." Enjolras gave him another grin, this one full of promise, and Grantaire suddenly felt the room getting a lot warmer. "Do I get to find out what they are?"

Enjolras gave him a considering look, his gaze travelling down to the crotch of Grantaire's jeans and back up, and leaned in a little. "Buy me a drink, and find out."

"Sure. But, um, are you even legal? Just so I don't get arrested again."

Enjolras laughed at him. "I'm 22. But thanks for the compliment. I'll have a vodka."

"Excellent. I think the police will be glad to have a rest from me."

"This is doing nothing for your image, you know that, right? How many underage boys do you solicit?"

Grantaire barked out a laugh. "I get arrested for getting into bar fights, usually with bigots who object to my sexuality with raised fists. I don't make a habit of hitting on teenagers."

Enjolras smiled again. "That's a relief. Now, I believe you were telling me you like my ass in these jeans?"

Grantaire stared at him for a second, and then smiled back. "I wasn't. But I can, if you like. You look fucking edible, actually." Enjolras smirked.

Grantaire got them both another drink, and there was definitely nothing innocent about the way Enjolras was sliding his fingers idly down the condensation on his glass. Grantaire found himself tracking the movement with his eyes, and felt himself getting hard.

"So, do you live nearby?" Enjolras raised his eyebrow again.

"About eight blocks. Why?"

The blond leaned in. "I didn't come here to make a new best friend. I came here to get laid. And I really, really like the way your arm muscles are moving under your shirt. I want them moving over me instead."

Grantaire hadn't left a club so fast in a long time. He grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire looked at the younger man sprawled over his bed and felt his already-hard cock swell.

Normally by this stage in a Grantaire hook-up, both parties would be missing their pants and someone would have a bite mark on his neck.

But this felt a bit different.

Grantaire didn't just want to fuck Enjolras (and trust me, _he really did want to_ ), he wanted to worship his body. He wanted to spend hours discovering how to make the blond writhe, how to make him moan. He wanted to discover every inch of Enjolras's body, and he would.

Just as soon as he could make his legs move.

Enjolras had taken his shirt off, and he was even more gorgeous than he'd looked in the club. The blond's skin was pale but toned, he had a thin silver ring through his right nipple, a set of wings tattooed on his left wrist, and a pattern of sprawling vines snaking its way from his ribs down to the defined V of his pelvic muscles.

Grantaire wanted to follow the lines of ink with a finger, or his tongue.

"God _damn_ , you're pretty. Has anyone told you that lately?"  
  
Enjolras grinned at him and stretched on the bed, shifting so his back arched. "Not recently, no. You can, if you like," he said quietly, looking a little smug. "But I'd prefer you just _showed_ me how you feel. Get your ass down here."  
  
Grantaire moved onto the bed, straddling Enjolras's hips and leaning down so his arms rested on the pillow on either side of the blond's head. 

Their lips finally met, and Grantaire was gentle, cradling Enjolras's face and enjoying the hint of vodka, the lip gloss, the soft pressure of his lips. Then Enjolras moaned deep in his throat, and parted his lips just slightly, and Grantaire lost all coherent thought. The kiss became fierce, ferocious, full of teeth and tongue, until they both had to pull back, gasping. 

Grantaire immediately started kissing his way down Enjolras's jaw, licking across his collarbone and leaving a trail of lovebites down his chest. He could feel Enjolras writhe underneath him, a series of whimpers and gasps telling him exactly how well this was going. 

He flicked his tongue over the pierced nipple, enjoying Enjolras's moaned " _oh my god_ " as he gently pulled the ring with his teeth.

He slowly moved lower, enjoying every noise that came from Enjolras as he teased, bit and kissed his way to the zip of his jeans. He kneeled up quickly, unzipping and pulling down Enjolras's pants and underwear. He leaned back down, rubbing his thumbs over the blond's hipbones as he kissed a trail down his pelvic muscles and further.

Grantaire bit down lightly on Enjolras's hipbone, drawing a gasp from him that turned into a long, low moan when Grantaire's mouth finally closed over the head of Enjolras's cock.

Enjolras threw his head back and moaned softly. "Oh, _god_ , R, that feels so good, _fuck_!"

Grantaire pulled his mouth away with an obscene sound, and grinned up at Enjolras as the fingers of one hand began to stroke towards the crease of the blond's ass. He leaned forward to swirl his tongue around the head of Enjolras's cock again, as his fingers teased his rim.

Enjolras bucked his hips up and moaned louder. "Oh, god, _yes_ , _please_ don't stop." He threaded his fingers through Grantaire's hair and whimpered, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly as Grantaire took his cock further down his throat.

"Oh, fuck, that feels so  _good_. Oh, god, Daddy, _please_...."

Both men froze. Grantaire kneeled up on the bed and looked at Enjolras blankly. 

Enjolras jumped away. He pulled up his pants, grabbed his shirt and practically ran to the door.

" _Oh my god_ , I am so sorry, that wasn't okay. Look... Look, I'll just go, alright?"

He'd barely gotten his hand on the lock when he felt Grantaire's hand wrap around his arm. He felt Grantaire lean forwards slightly, and duck his head to whisper softly into his ear.

"Oh no, my sweet little boy," Grantaire said, his lips teasing the shell of Enjolras's ear.

Enjolras turned, and stared at the brunet.

Grantaire smiled down at him. "You don't get to tell me something so nice, and then not let me enjoy it. Get back onto the bed, baby. I want to play with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I can't really porn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get back onto the bed, baby. I want to play with you."

Enjolras's eyes widened. He dropped his shirt back on the floor and almost fell in his haste to do what Grantaire told him. Grantaire stood at the side of the bed and reached out to touch his palm to the blond's cheek, lightly.

"So this is what you like, baby? You like having Daddy take care of you?"

Enjolras whimpered. "Oh yes, yes  _please_." He took a deep breath. " _Please_ , Daddy, I want you."

His eyes rolled back in his head as Grantaire traced a finger down towards his collarbone, and then leaned in to follow the trail with light, teasing kisses.

"Oh, I think you can do a little better than that, baby. Do you just want me to sit here and talk to you? Do you want to cuddle?" Grantaire moved to straddle him on the bed, catching both of Enjolras's wrists in his own and moving them above his head.

"Or do you want your Daddy to fuck you? Fill you up, make you scream? Because I most definitely want to fuck you, my sweet little boy." Grantaire kissed Enjolras, lightly at first, but made sure to nip the blond's lips before pulling away, enjoying the moan that came from him.

"Daddy wants to open you up, then fill you up, make you scream my name. Would you like that, baby?"

Enjolras could only gasp as Grantaire leaned down to kiss him again. He pulled away from Grantaire's lips and drew in a shaky breath.

"Oh, Daddy, please fuck me. Please fill me up and make me scream. I want to scream your name, Daddy,  _please_."

Grantaire grinned and moved away to stand at the side of the bed, pulling off his shirt in one swift movement and moving to unbuckle and take off his jeans. Enjolras got up on his knees and moved to kneel in front of Grantaire, who smiled down at him, now just in his underwear.

"Can I help you with something, baby?"

Enjolras had been staring fixedly at his cock under the material, but his eyes snapped up to Grantaire's face. 

"Daddy, I know I said I want you to fuck me, and I really want that, but... Can I suck your cock, Daddy? Please? I promise I'll be good after that, but I want your cock in my mouth."

Grantaire's only reply was to pull off his boxers and curl his fingers into Enjolras's hair, pulling his head gently forward. Enjolras shivered.

He dipped his head and slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Grantaire's cock, eliciting a drawn-out moan from the other man.

Grantaire watched with half-lidded eyes as Enjolras slowly took more of Grantaire's cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Grantaire as if for approval. He was more than happy to give it.

"Oh, baby, your mouth feels so good. What a good little boy, sucking your Daddy's cock so well." He arched his back and gasped as Enjolras drew his mouth back, flicking his tongue over the head of Grantaire's cock before taking his whole length into his mouth again, his lips stretching obscenely.

"You're being so good, I can't wait to reward you, baby. I can't wait to fuck you. I bet you'll moan for me when I open you up with my fingers, won't you?" He pulled Enjolras's hair at this, and the blond moaned around his cock, perfectly on cue.

"You're going to make such pretty noises for me when I fuck you with my fingers, make you ready to take my cock. Won't that be nice, baby? And then, since you're being so good for your Daddy, I'm going to push you down onto my bed, and I'm going to fuck you until you see stars."

Enjolras pulled his mouth away from Grantaire's cock (the noise his lips made was delightfully obscene) and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Daddy, have I been good enough? Will you please fuck me, Daddy?"

"You've been a _very_ good boy for me, baby. Such a good boy."

Grantaire fumbled under the bed for lube and condoms, and pushed gently on Enjolras's shoulders so he fell back onto the bed.

"Get your clothes off, baby. I can't do much if you still have pants on."

Grantaire had never seen someone take off clothes as quickly as Enjolras did, but decided to lean down and kiss him rather than laugh.

He settled between Enjolras's spread legs and ran his hands lightly down the blond's inner thighs, enjoying watching him writhe. Grantaire ran a teasing finger towards Enjolras's entrance, then pulled away to cover his fingers in lube.

Grantaire leaned over to kiss Enjolras again as he circled the first finger around his entrance, swallowing his moans as he slowly eased the finger inside.

 He pulled away from Enjolras's lips as he fingered him slowly, and Enjolras was practically writhing on the bed to get more friction.

"Oh, god, Daddy, that- _ah!_ \- oh, it feels so good, Daddy- _unf_ \- oh, _please_ Daddy, _more!_ "

Grantaire grinned, and pressed kisses to Enjolras's throat as he slowly began to ease his second finger inside him. Enjolras arched his back on the bed and moaned loudly.

"Oh, _FUCK_! Oh, Daddy, thank you- _ohh_ \- that's so good... Daddy, please fuck me, I - _ah_ \- I want you!"  

Grantaire _tsk_ ed at him with a smile on his face as he scissored his fingers. "Don't be greedy, baby. You can have another finger, or we can stop completely. I don't want to hurt you, baby."

Enjolras's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to be naughty. It just feels so good, but having Daddy's cock inside me would feel so much better. I know I don't deserve it, but I promise I'll be so good for you, Daddy."

Grantaire pushed a third finger inside Enjolras, enjoying the way he writhed as he tried to push himself further onto Grantaire's hand. Grantaire pulled his fingers out slowly and pushed back in, spreading them slightly and loving how slick and open Enjolras was under his hands.

He pulled out and reached to the side of the bed for a condom. "Get on your hands and knees for Daddy, baby."

Enjolras nearly fell off the bed in his eagerness to do as Grantaire told him. 

Grantaire rolled the condom and shifted forwards, pushing slowly into Enjolras and gripping his hips tightly. Enjolras arched his back and moaned.

"Oh, fuck, Daddy, you're so _big_. You feel so good, ah, _Daddy_!"

Grantaire drove into him, withdrawing slowly before starting to thrust harder, picking up his pace and enjoying the moans and begging that came from Enjolras. 

"Oh, baby, you feel so good around me. God, you're gorgeous like this, _fuck_!" He leaned down to press soft kisses down Enjolras's spine, and the change in angle made Enjolras clench around him. They both moaned, and Grantaire thrust faster, gathering a handful of blond hair and tugging lightly as his other hand left fingerprint-shaped bruises on Enjolras's hip.

"Oh, Daddy, please make me come, please, I _need_ it, I need _you_ , _please_."

Enjolras was clenching around him and arching his back and Grantaire was not going to last much longer. He angled his hips so every thrust brushed his cock against Enjolras's prostate, and tugged on his hair lightly.

"Oh, baby, come for me, come for Daddy, you can do it- _fuck_ , you feel so good!"

"Oh, god, Daddy, just like that, feels sooo good- _ah_!- so close, Daddy, _please_ , please make me come- _AHH_!"

Enjolras came onto the sheets with a silent scream and Grantaire followed right behind him, burying himself deep inside the blond as he came with a groan.

They both collapsed onto the sheets, Enjolras whimpering softly as Grantaire pulled out.

The sheets were a mess and they were a mess but at that moment neither of them had the energy to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Lynchy8 and besanii who are both equal parts encouraging and enabling.
> 
> (I went back and made some tiny edits in ch 2 because continuity. Sorry!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (again) to [lynchy8](http://lynchy8.tumblr.com/) and [besanii](http://besanii.tumblr.com/) for their beta-ing and endless encouragement.   
> (Any mistakes you see are mine and mine alone.)

Grantaire woke up six hours later with a half-hard dick and several excellent memories from the night before. He rolled over with a smile, which faded pretty fast when he realised that the other side of his  bed was empty. 

He rubbed a hand over his face and got up slowly, deciding he needed a shower and at least two cups of coffee before he thought too much about the implications of Enjolras sneaking out of his house in the middle of the night.

R stumbled into the bathroom, ignoring his reflection in the mirror as he got into the shower. The hot water soothed muscle aches he hadn't even realised he had,  slowly waking him up, and he decided to celebrate an excellent night of sex by stealing his housemate's expensive shower gel. Bright citrusy smells permeated  the bathroom and R figured maybe he could face the day on only one cup of coffee for once.

It was his housemate's early shift, so he wasn't expecting to hear noises from the kitchen when he emerged from the bathroom.

"God, you take long showers, R. I've been waiting for you for half an hour."

Enjolras was sitting on his kitchen counter with a coffee cup next to him. He was wearing nothing but boxers and an incredibly wicked smile.

Grantaire stared.  "I thought you'd gone." He was suddenly very aware that he was clad only in a towel, with wild hair and toothpaste possibly smeared on his chin.

The blond man in his kitchen didn't seem to mind. "I didn't want to leave you yet,” Enjolras paused, wearing an innocent expression as he took a deliberate sip from his mug “Daddy."

R was across the room in a flash, moving to stand between Enjolras's legs as he immediately slipped back into his role from the night before. He leaned down to whisper in the blond's ear. "What a good little boy you are, angel, waiting here for Daddy. Good little boys like you get rewards. Would you like a reward, baby?"

Enjolras moaned as Grantaire followed up the praise with a nip to the blond's earlobe and a series of kisses along his collarbone. "Oh, oh _Daddy_. Please, Daddy. I- _ah_!-I'll be so good."

Their lips met in a heated kiss and Grantaire ran his hands down Enjolras's sides to his legs, wrapping them around the brunet's waist as he bodily lifted the smaller man from the counter and carried him back towards the bedroom.

 

*

 

Grantaire sat on the end of the bed with Enjolras on top of him, the blond's legs still wrapped around him as they kissed, Grantaire easing open the other man's lips with his tongue.

Enjolras moved one of his arms from Grantaire's shoulders and started to ease his hand towards Grantaire's groin. Grantaire immediately pulled back from the kiss and delivered a light smack to the boy’s thigh. Enjolras bit his lip and moaned. "Don't be greedy, baby. You were doing so well, being such a good boy for Daddy. Don't ruin that now, or you don't get anything."

The blond in his lap pouted but moved his hand back upwards, running a finger idly up and down Grantaire's forearm. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be good for you. I _want_ to be good for you."

"That's better. Thank you, baby." Pressing another kiss to the blond's collarbone, Grantaire flipped them so Enjolras was lying underneath him. "And like I said, good little boys get rewards."

 He slowly kissed his way down Enjolras's neck, biting softly when the boy  moaned,  soothing the marks from the night before with his tongue. He ran a finger down Enjolras's chest to gently flick his nipple, repeating the action when Enjolras bucked his hips and gasped.

"So _responsive_ , baby. You make such nice sounds for your Daddy." He trailed the hand further down Enjolras's body and slowly tugged off his underwear. Enjolras writhed and his gaps  grew louder as Grantaire wrapped his fingers around the blond's cock and slowly began jerking him off.

"Oh, Daddy, yes!" Enjolras started bucking his hips, fucking  into Grantaire's fist, and panting as the older man’s  strokes quickened. "Ohh, Daddy, more, _please_!"

Grantaire leaned down to kiss him again as he continued to stroke, and the press of lips quickly became fierce as Enjolras writhed beneath him. He whispered softly into the blond's ear, punctuating his words with a twist of his wrist that made Enjolras scream. "Come for your Daddy, baby. You're being so good for me. I want to see you come."

Enjolras thrust up into Grantaire's fist one last time and came with a breathless shout of "oh, fuck, _Daddy_!"

Grantaire gave him a few minutes to get his breath back. He cleaned them both up and grabbed the lube and a condom from his stash  before settling down on his back next to Enjolras, watching as his breathing returned to a normal rhythm.

When Enjolras stopped panting and started to look drowsy, Grantaire grabbed his arms and rolled him over so he straddled Grantaire on the bed. 

Enjolras leant down to kiss him lightly. Grantaire wrapped a hand in the blond's hair and pulled him down against his chest, pushing the boy's lips open with his tongue and running it along the roof of his mouth. He tugged Enjolras's hair lightly as he deepened the kiss, swallowing the moans the blond made.

Grantaire ran a teasing finger down Enjolras's spine and watched him shiver. He pulled away a little to slick up his fingers, before returning to his teasing, rubbing the first finger around the blond's rim. He slowly pushed it inside, watching as the boy’s  face twisted with pleasure.

Enjolras writhed and moaned, moving his hips unconsciously as Grantaire stroked inside him.

"Oh, thank you Daddy, that- _ah_!- feels so _good_. Ah, Daddy, more, _please_!"

He pouted at Grantaire,  thrusting his body downwards, trying to impale himself on Grantaire's hand and whining when the other man pulled his finger away.

"Be patient, baby. We've got all the time in the world. I know you want Daddy's cock, and it's what you'll get, I promise." Grantaire pushed two fingers inside him and slowly spread them, running his other hand up Enjolras's side as he did.

Enjolras shut his eyes in bliss at Grantaire’s touch, shifting his hips as he felt the fingers stretch him open. When Grantaire added a third finger he gasped and arched his back. Grantaire wanted to take a photo of him as he squirmed - he was truly gorgeous.

"You know, I'm a little tired, baby," Grantaire said with a smirk as he moved his hands away and wiped them off. He stroked himself to hardness and rolled the condom on slowly, noticing how the blond tracked his movements with an almost desperate eye. "I think it's your turn to be good for your Daddy. I want you to make me come. If _you_ want to come, you can fuck yourself on Daddy's cock."

Enjolras whimpered and lifted himself up on his knees.  Grantaire put his hands behind his head and suppressed a groan of his own as Enjolras slowly eased himself down onto Grantaire. Enjolras’s breath hitched as he impaled himself on the older man’s cock.

"Oh, _fuck_ Daddy, you feel so- _ohh_ \- so big! I want to come just from you inside me, ah, you feel so good!"

Once Grantaire was fully seated inside him, Enjolras gasped and bit his lip, before rising slowly and pushing himself back down. "Oh, ah, fuck, oh Daddy, you feel so good, oh -ah!- god, please, please Daddy..."

Grantaire resisted the urge to thrust his hips up as Enjolras clenched around him. "Please what, baby? Please let you come? That's not very fair on your Daddy, is it?” he teased.  “After I've already given you a reward for being so good." He ran his hand through the blond's hair as the boy writhed down on his cock. "Come on baby, don't keep your Daddy waiting. Make Daddy feel good, and then you can come."

Enjolras picked up his pace, his legs trembling slightly as he pulled himself off Grantaire's cock and slammed back down, getting into a rhythm as he moved.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Daddy, you feel amazing! Oh god, I'm close, Daddy, please!"

Grantaire felt the familiar clench building in his thighs as Enjolras moved over him. "You're doing so well, baby, Daddy's so close, so close, come on, yes!" 

He pulled Enjolras down to him and crushed their lips together as the blond moaned, thrusting back down against him. The change in position pushed Grantaire over the edge and he climaxed with a sharp thrust of his hips and a loud groan. Enjolras clenched hard onto Grantaire's cock and came with a final shout of "oh, _Daddy_!"

Enjolras collapsed onto Grantaire's chest with a moan, ignoring the mess between them as Grantaire pressed soft kisses to his jaw and stroked his hair.

"Well done, baby. Thank you."

 

*

 

"I was so certain you'd have left when I woke up. What changed your mind?" Grantaire propped himself up onto his elbow as he turned to look across at the boy in his bed..

Enjolras smiled back tiredly. "Well, I thought about leaving, but then I bumped into your housemate on the way out, and after he'd congratulated me on my 'Get Laid Parade' he told me to stick around, that you made an excellent breakfast. Then he said he'd be gone all day and left."

Grantaire winced. "Oh god, I am so sorry about him. I really only keep him around because he helps pay my mortgage. An ex-girlfriend once described him as "a hurricane of inappropriateness and bow-ties" and yeah, that pretty much sums him up."

He ran his fingers through Enjolras’s tangled hair and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't leave."

Enjolras rolled over and rested his head on Grantaire's stomach. He smiled up at the other man. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think, this is the first smut I've written and I value your feedback! :)


End file.
